


In the middle of the night

by MarlleneMilton



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin can´t sleep because of a certain hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Blasted hobbit. He should have stayed in his comfortable little hobbit hole. It would make everyone´s life easier_.

 

Thorin sighed and rested his head back against the rock. He was a King for Mahal´s sake! He was supposed to be above all this nonsense. But how? Mahal, how? The hobbit just kept coming to his mind and wouldn´t give him peace!

 

 Images of those big eyes filled with fear, adoration or determination. They always stirred some very uncomfortable feelings in Thorin, which always showed up unexpectedly and were so mixed and confusing that it left him wondering what exactly was happening.

 

He would get no sleep tonight. Again! There was no point in making someone else take the watch. _Blasted hobbit indeed. Always causing trouble. He is nothing more than a nuisance._

 

A rattling coming from the sleeping dwarfs stopped his thoughts and he looked for the source of the sound. All of them were sleeping soundly, he couldn´t see their faces as he was quite a distance from them, but not too far if anything happened.

 

But the one making the quiet, but still noticeable noise was not a dwarf, but the aforementioned hobbit. The one and only, who was the reason of Thorin´s heavy thoughts that didn´t let him sleep.

 

He watched the small figure finding his way in between the stout bodies around the fire.

 

_He´s coming here. Of course he´s coming here! Why can´t he just leave me alone?_

 

“Shouldn´t you be asleep Master Baggins?“ he said when the hobbit came from behind the rock.

 

He didn´t answer only kept looking into his eyes. When Thorin was about to say something else, he came closer and sat down on his knees right infont of him.

 

“Master Baggins, would you mind---“

 

He didn´t have a chance to finish what he wanted to say since there were small hands cupping his face and warm lips pressing on his.

 

His eyes went wide with shock. _What just happened? No, not happened. What is happening?_

 

He gently pushed on the hobbit´s shoulders with questioning look.

 

“Bilbo, what--“

 

But was again interrupted only this time with the halfling´s hand.

 

“Sshh. Be quiet.“ Bilbo whispered before he leaned in and kissed him again.

 

Thorin really wanted to push him away. He knew he should have, but oh Mahal. Those lips were torturing him in the most perfect way. He had dreamed of their warmth and softness, but this, this was much better.  Instead of pushing Bilbo away he grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap.

 

The kiss has become more deep and heated. The hobbit pressed as much as he could towards his body, wrapping his legs around his waist and pushing his fingers into his hair.

 

Thorin was lost. If there was a way for him to get out of this, he was far beyond that. Thousands of questions were running through his head. _Why did he come? Why tonight? Did he approach the others like this as well?_ The thought itself made him growl and he kissed and bit and licked the hobbit´s neck to appease the possessive beast waking in him.

 

Apparently the hobbit wanted more than just to kiss. He was loosening the dwarf´s trousers to free his pulsing erection while kissing his jaw and then continued down his neck. His hand curled around him and started stroking him. A moan escaped Thorin´s lips before he stopped himself and bit his lip. He really should get hold of himself or this would end embarrassingly soon.

 

_But what---?_

While he was trying hard to compose himself he failed to notice the hobbit getting out of his own breeches. He was now reaching down for the King´s member  again and directing him to his entrance.

 

“Wait! We should use something to--“ and he was silenced once again. But to his suprise when Bilbo started pushing down on him, there was no restraint, only slickness and warmth.

 

_Oh Mahal, have mercy! He prepared himself!_

_But how—? When?_

 

 It didn´t matter. He was kissing his hobbit again swallowing the soft moans he was producing. They were moving with each other, Bilbo meeting Thorin´s thrusts eagerly, both of them trying desperately to reach their pleasure.

 

Thorin grabbed Bilbo´s hair and exposed his neck to his hungry teeth when he came.  Satisfied with the mark  he took the hobbit in hand and only after a few moments there was a hot liquid awarding him.

 

None of them said anything. They were breathing heavily against each other with eyes closed. Bilbo opened his eyes and looked into Thorin´s. He then reached for his breeches and put them on again. They would eventually need to talk. But not now. The sun was rising and they had only a few moments of peace left before the rest of the company awaken.


	2. Force of nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf is old, Bilbo is hungry and Fili and Kili should be more aware of where they leave their things

**12 hours earlier**

 

“No, Kili. You can´t eat it!“

“Don´t talk to me as if I´m some dwarfling , I wasn´t gonna eat it.“ Kili was still examining the strange fruit/vegetable/whatever it was.  “It smells good.“

“Yes, well that´s nice, but it could be poisoned or you could grow something on your head. Donkey ears, would you like that? Look around. Does it look like a nice welcoming garden with harmless fruit growing there?“ Kili looked around taking in the surroundings. No, it definitely didn´t look like a nice garden. 

“I say we ask Gandalf and we´ll see. He´s a wizard, he´ll know what it is.“ Kili agreed with his brother and they returned to the camp. They found Gandalf as usually siting under the biggest tree around and smoking.

“Gandalf! Gandalf!“

“Oh what is it boys? Is something the matter?“

“We wanted to show you what we found and ask you to tell us what it is.“ They presented him with the maybe-fruit and waited for him to say something. They were waiting and waiting, but Gandalf was still quiet.  Until Kili couldn´t wait any longer.

“What is it? Is it poisonous?

“Oh my dear boy, it is not.“ Kili shot Fili a triumphant look. “What is it then?“ asked Fili eagerly. Gandalf took his time again before he answered. That reminded the brothers why they didn´t like asking Gandalf questions.

“I´m not completely sure. I know for certain I have seen it before, but I can´t remember now. As you previously asked, it is not poisonous, but until I remember more I would highly recomend you two not to eat it or do anything else with it.“ The brothers sighed resignedly and left Gandalf with his old memory which was apparently too old. The dinner wasn´t ready yet and they had nothing to do till then.

“Lads, come here. You will like this.“ Bofur called them and they didn´t waste a moment hesitating before coming to the toymaker. They left the fruit behind and to be honest, they completely forgot about it within a few minutes.

 

Bilbo was starving.  Even though he´s been on the road with the dwarves for quite some time, he was still use to having more food for a day. He came to Bombur watching him cook and to see how long it would take for dinner to be ready.

“Hello, Bombur.“

“Oh hello Bilbo. Hungry? Just wait. You will love this.“ Bilbo smiled . “I don´t doubt it.“ Then he spotted a lovely looking fruit right next to the empty pot Bombur wasn´t using at the moment.

“What´s this? I´ve never seen anything like it before. Hm… it smells good.“ Bombur looked at him and then at the fruit in Bilbo´s hand and shrugged. “Don´t know. Must have fallen out from one of the bags with Beorn´s supplies.  After seeing those animals, nothing can surprise me. Have it if you are hungry. This will take another while before it´s ready.“

“Oh thank you!“ Bilbo didn´t wait long before taking a bite. “Hmm it´s delicious. Shame I can´t run back to Beorn and get some more.“ They both laughed and Bilbo left Bombur to his cooking. He then sat near the fire and finished the unexpected, but delicious addition to his daily meal. After a while he started feeling strange. It was as if he was dizzy, but at the same time he knew he wasn´t.

 

After they all finished dinner, Gandalf went to the young Durins.

“There you are. I wanted to talk to you about the fruit you found as it is in fact fruit. Where is it?“

“Eh…we…“ Fili tried hard to remember where they put it, but Kili saved him.

“I left it right there.“ pointing near the largest of the dwarves. “Bombur?“

“Yes, lad?“

“Didn´t you eat a strange looking red fruit? It was right there where you´re sitting.“

“Why do you think I ate it? I let Bilbo take it. The poor lad looked like he would pass out any minute without eating something.“

Fili and Kili both looked quickly at Gandalf. “It´s not dangerous, is it? He´s not gonna die because of it, is he?“ They were genuinely worried that was obvious. The wizard gave them a small smile and stood up.

“I think it would be wise to ask our little friend about it.“

Bilbo was siting on his bedroll looking somewhere away from the camp.

“Ehm..Bilbo?“ At the sound of his name he turned around. He wanted to ask why the two youngsters looked so distressed and why was Gandalf with them, but suddenly he felt very sleepy.

“How are you feeling?“ It was Fili speaking this time.

“I´m.....I think I´ll sleep a bit now. I´ll talk to you boys tomorrow, alright?“ He somehow managed to say and fell asleep before his head hit the bedroll. The boys shot Gandalf alarmed looks and waited for an explanation.

“It´s alright boys. Let´s just let him sleep it off and he will be fine. Nothing to worry about, trust me.“ The two didn´t look much convinced, but when they saw Gandalf smiling they decided to believe him. He was Bilbo´s good friend after all. He wouldn´t let him suffer or die. What they didn´t hear was Gandalf´s quiet muttering as he returned to his previous resting place under the tree.

“Good night, Bilbo. I´ m sure it will be a good one.“

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and I still don´t own The Hobbit.


End file.
